The pain is for pleasure
by Je Veux Vivre
Summary: "Do you still remember our safe word, baby?" Brittany's voice is tender and calming, nothing like the harsh tone she was using earlier. A blink and it's just you and her, Brittany and Santana. You nod quickly, desperate to console her and eager to continue with your game. (Santana likes being spanked. BDSM!Brittana with sub!Santana and dom!Brittany. u have been warned. smutty smut)


**A/N:** i was bored. _warnings for; bdsm, spanking and lady love_

* * *

You don't do this often. In fact, this is one of those weird, bizarre, dirty situations that you were sure would only take place in the darkest parts of your mind; that is until you met her. It had never crossed your mind that someone else would share your dark fantasies, and accept you for everything that made you who you were, no matter how…kinky they seemed. Nevertheless, you never once imagined that you would be where you are now.

Brittany's warm mouth ghosts over your back, cool puffs of air soothing your skin, and yet ultimately stoking the fire that's burning between your legs at the same time, an inevitably dangerous combination of heat and cold. You struggle against your chains, your wrists aching from the cool metal of the handcuffs biting into your skin. She merely chuckles, the dark sound of it causing you to subconsciously shift your hips in anticipation of what was yet to come.

Thwack. Her hand comes down to strike the warm flesh of your rear, the shock causing you to scream out, a sound which is muffled by the pillow your face is currently pressed into. A stinging pain spreads across your reddened flesh, followed by a flash of heat straight between your legs. The hit is followed by her palm gently rubbing over the abused flesh, soothing the light mark of her hand. You know she'd never hurt you.

A few hits later, and you're panting, the ragged sound of it mingling with your high pitched moans and muffled whimpers. She's pausing now, and you wriggle your ass in the desperate need for more contact, anything.

"I told you not to move, slut." She spits the words out between gritted teeth, and you flush, glad that she can't see your humiliated expression from where she resides behind you. The degrading word only makes you even more turned on, if that were even possible, and you feel another flash of heat between your thighs.

"Tell me why you need to be punished." Her voice is softer now, warm palm gently soothing the raw flesh of your ass, and although you can't see her face, you know that she's smiling now.

Thwack. You hesitated, and you know that was the wrong thing to do, because that hit was the hardest one yet.

"I…I was a bad slut…" You whisper out, the words sounding foreign on your tongue. You feel so… _dirty._

She smirks, and gently moves her fingers to stroke the inside of your thigh, raising her eyebrows in mock surprise at the arousal that's pooling onto the sheets. You know that this is her favourite part.

"I think you're enjoying this a bit too much, slut."

You nod in response, flushing a shade darker than you already were, because she's mocking you now.

"Y-yes sir.".

"Well then…" She drawls out, her mouth twitching with the effort not to smile. "Seeing as this filthy slut seems to enjoy being tied up and spanked, I think it's time for you to thank your mistress."

Thwack. You whimper out, shifting your hips as she doesn't even bother to rub after this one, instead moving to hover her hand over your flesh, ready to deliver the next hit.

"Count them out darlin'."

Thwack.

"O-one."

Thwack.

"Two."

Thwack.

"Three."

Thwack.

"Four."

Thwack.

"F-four."

"You said that already, slut." She deadpans, bring her hand down to deliver two more hard slaps. You shouldn't be enjoying this, but you groan in response, the throbbing at your core becoming increasingly harder to ignore.

She soothes you with a calming kiss to the back of your neck, and pressing her mouth against your skin, hot breath tickling the base of your neck. You shiver, craving, no, _needing_ more.

"You took that so well baby," she murmurs, taking care to press a number of butterfly kisses on your neck, lingering on your pulse point for a prolonged second. Your breath hitches, and she nips gently on the skin before continuing to speak.

"Do you still remember our safe word, baby?" Brittany's voice is tender and calming, nothing like the harsh tone she was using earlier. A blink and it's just you and her, Brittany and Santana. You nod quickly, desperate to console her and eager to continue with your game.

"Please," you croak out, shifting so that you're able to catch her gaze. She smiles, features soft and eyes kind. You rarely resort to begging, but you're not sure that you can last much longer without her doing something to quench the burning desire between your legs. "Please touch me. I need you, Britt."

She nods, pleased, before she straightens up, her expression stony. You feel yourself flood at the way she so fluidly changes from your girlfriend to… _this._

"I think this slut needs a reward, don't you, pet?"

* * *

review, or smthin? ty ty xo


End file.
